Ansem's Revenge
by Sweet Dream
Summary: Merlin looses his heart to the darkness and revives Ansem: Who's thirsting for revenge against the heroes who've destroyed him before...
1. Paopu Fruit

Title:  Ansem's Revenge

Author:  Sweet Dreams

Fandom:  Kingdom Hearts

Rating:  PG-13 (for mild language, violence, use of drugs, and suggestive dialogue)

Genre:  Action/Adventure

Couples:  Sora/Kairi (and some random, crazy Disney and FF couples – NO SLASH !!)

Summary:  Merlin looses his heart to the darkness and revives Ansem: Who's thirsting for revenge against the heroes who've destroyed him before…

Disclaimer:  I'm only saying this once: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Squaresoft and Disney – Not Sweet Dreams

Author's Note:  Okay guys – The summary sounds pretty serious, but don't let that fool you. This story is actually going to have an insane/comical tone throughout most of it.  Bottom line: Don't take anything you read too seriously. It's only written to _amuse_. The first chapter is kind of weak…I'm just setting the scene with a little romantic fluff, but trust me – there's a real wacked-up adventure coming up like nothing you've ever seen. And now –

-- On with the show !!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1 – Paopu Fruit**

****

_Destiny Islands/Beach_

Life was good. Good for a fourteen-year-old boy who lived on a beautiful, sunny island with nice family, plenty of friends, and that special girl…the girl who he'd just shared a huge, juicy paopu fruit with…

Sora casually laid there on his favorite palm tree, smiling, with his arms crossed behind his head. He was the happiest boy in the world (in _his_ world, anyway)…Nothing could ruin this special moment with his special girl, Kairi.

They were silent. Kairi watched the sun set with astonishment. Smiling, she turned to Sora. "You know, our destinies have become intertwined now…that makes us more than just friends."

Sora sat up. "Yeah. Riku said that after we eat it, we become a part of each others' lives no matter what. Do you actually believe that stuff?"

Kairi nodded her head. "Yeah, I do. It's romantic. I'm glad you offered to share a paopu with me. I was afraid that if you didn't, Wakka would have asked me first."

They both laughed. "Wakka? Now that's a good one. Actually, I think he has a thing for Selphie." Sora joked.

Kairi giggled as she admired the sparkling ocean. She never got tired of watching the sun set.

Riku was hidden behind some bushes not too far away. Jealousy burned in his eyes as he watched them talking and laughing together. He would have given anything to be in Sora's place right now. Sora was always two steps ahead. It wasn't fair. The silver-haired boy clenched his fists tightly.

"Sora, I…" They gazed into each others' deep blue eyes. Sora wasn't going to wimp out now. He moved closer. His mouth was inches away from hers, when…

…Riku jumped out of the bushes. "HI GUYS!! What'cha up to? Didn't think you'd leave _me out of it, did ya?"_

Sora and Kairi jumped up in surprise.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Leave it up to Riku to ruin a special moment…" She sighed.

Sora was ticked. His eyes narrowed. Frowning, he looked up at Riku, who seemed very pleased with himself. "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

Riku put on his best innocent expression. "Spying? No way. Come on Sora, you know I wouldn't do such a thing."

"Alright you two, break it up. Look, it's late. I'll see you tomorrow, Sora." Kairi smiled sadly and started walking home. She hated seeing them fight over her like this.

"Wait! I'll walk you!" Sora raced to catch up with her, leaving Riku alone. 

Riku saw the leaves of an eaten paopu fruit on the ground. He cursed aloud and ran home with tears in his eyes.

~*~*~*~

TBC – What'cha all think? Short and sappy, I know, but stay tuned. The **real** action is yet to come.


	2. The Experiment

A/N:  Okay we're shifting gears over to Halloween Town, now. I forgot what that Doctor's name is…the crazy scientist dude from Halloween Town…Does he even have a name? I'll settle on calling him Doctor Frankenstein, alrighty?

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 2 – The Experiment**

****

****

_Halloween Town/Lab_

****

****

It was a dark and gloomy night as it always was in Halloween Town.

Doctor Frankenstein had this crazy idea (doesn't he always?). "Sally! Would you be a dear and go fetch Jack for me?" He called, from downstairs in the Lab.

Sally was in her room brushing her long, auburn hair when he made the request. "Jack? What could he want with Jack? I have a bad feeling about this…" She thought to herself out loud.

She took the shortcut out of the Lab. In other words, instead of walking down that dreadful flight of stairs, she jumped off the balcony from her window. Her arm and leg separated from her body as she hit the ground. But she didn't seem to mind at all, as she sat up and sewed them back on using a hairpin and some thread.

Jack suddenly appeared from behind the nearby gate. He grinned at her, showing his skeleton teeth.

Sally stood up and smoothed her raggety dress. "Jack…the Doctor calls." She had a look of worry on her sewn up face.

"Doctor? Whatever could he want, I wonder?" Jack asked, looking a bit puzzled.

The three troublemakers of Halloween Town, also known as Lock, Shock, and Barrel…were hidden not too far away in their walking bathtub, snickering evilly. 

"I don't know, but be careful…" Sally warned, remembering what happened the LAST time the Doctor had one of those ideas…

"Don't worry Sally. I'm sure it can't be that bad. As long as it doesn't Christmas or Heartless, it should be okay!" Jack, also known as 'The Pumpkin King', walked into the Lab with Sally next to him.

The Doctor grinned when they entered. It wasn't a pleasant sight. His smile was ugly enough, but the Lab was a complete mess. The place was totally trashed.

"Ah! Jack, my boy! I need your help. You see I had this strange dream the other night…about traveling to other Worlds. I want to construct a device that could help us do just that…" The Doctor said, as he rolled up to Jack and Sally on his electric wheelchair.

Sally sighed and walked upstairs. "He's incapable of creating something like that anyway."

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to be thrilled with the idea. "I'll help you Doctor!"

~*~*~*~

They worked. For weeks. The World Transporter (as they called it) was now complete.

It was 1:00AM in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Everyone, except for three trouble-making little brats…

The three broke into the Lab. A little, scary girl (known as Shock) wearing the outfit of a witch, complete with pointy hat, pointed to the World Transporter. "Barrel! Turn on the machine!" Shock ordered.

"How?" The short, fat boy asked, as he scratched his head in confusion.

Lock, the one dressed like a red devil, shoved Barrel aside. "I'll do it, you good-for-nothing fat retard!" Lock started randomly pressing buttons. The machine began glowing a bright lime-green color.

"OOOHH…Heeheehee! This is so exciting! Barrel, you go first!"

"No, Shock! I always gotta go first. You go this time!"

"How about you BOTH go!" Lock shoved them into the machine and they disappeared without a trace.

The Doctor was awakened by the racket the kids were making. He rolled downstairs in his wheelchair, and angrily glared at Lock.

Lock faked an innocent grin. "I didn't do it!"

"You imbecile! But yet, I'm curious if it worked. Yes. You three are the guinea pigs of my experiment. Hahaha!" The Doctor laughed in the way an insane doctor would.

Lock frowned. "Okay, old man! That's enough. Bring them back, NOW!" He yelled.

"No, I think it's better that they stay out of this World."

Lock growled and jumped up on the Doctor's lap. He put his hands around the Doctor's neck, and began strangling him.

"BRING THEM BACK NOW! YOU STUPID GEEZER!" Lock was jumping up and down in rage as he choked the Doctor.

Sally had just woken up, and ran downstairs to the commotion. She realized what was happening, so she ran up to the machine and pushed the 'return' button on the console.

Shock and Barrel popped out of the portal. They were panicking. "The tiger! It chased us, and those huge monkeys and gorillas tried to kill us, HELP! AAAAHHH!!" They screamed, terrified, and suddenly passed out on the floor.

Lock got off of the Doctor, and knelt down to check up on his worn out friends.

The Doctor ignored the unconscious kids and grinned triumphantly. "It was a SUCCESS! YES! For once my experiment worked!! It's a MIRACLE!"

~*~*~*~

A/N:  @.@ … Uh-oh. Doctor Frankenstein's really done it this time…Want to read more?

Please review!


	3. Magician's Study

A/N:  About the World Transporter thing…it's basically supposed to symbolize some sort of unity among the Kingdom Hearts universe. You know how you weren't supposed to "meddle with other worlds" because it would disturb the world order in the game? Well, I'm erasing that concept here with this Transporter. I know that an invention like this would only cause chaos throughout the universe, but like I said: this isn't a story to be taken seriously. The main purpose of the Transporter is so that our heroes can travel around the universe, hassle-free (with no gummi-ship dilemmas). Make sense? Cool.

Remember when I said that this was going to get crazy? Well, it starts now…

This chapter describes how and why Merlin succumbs to the Darkness…

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 3 – Magician's Study**

****

****

_Traverse Town/Magician's Study_

It seems that Doctor Frankenstein's experiment was a huge success. There were World Transporters all over the place. This meant that people could travel to other Worlds!

The Fairy Godmother wanted to go back to the Magician's Study in Traverse Town so she could visit her good friend, Merlin. She walked through the World Transporter.

Merlin was a very lonely, old wizard…if only he could have someone who understood him by his side…someone just like him, with great magical powers…someone who he could relate to.

"Bibidi-Bobidi-Boo!" POOF! The Fairy Godmother appeared! Right in front of Merlin who, under normal circumstances, would have been cheery at having her company, but this wasn't what you'd call a "normal circumstance".

No siree.

Merlin was in the bathtub, wearing nothing but his birthday suit. It _wasn't_ pretty.

"Aaaahh! Oh Merlin! I'm SO deeply, truly sorry!" The Fairy Godmother POOFED! out of the bathroom with a red face.

Merlin laughed. "Oh _yeah_. She wants me BAD." He got out of the tub, dried himself with a towel, and quickly used magic to get some clothes on himself before the Fairy Godmother could have a heart attack.

Red-faced, the Godmother was nervously pacing back and forth in the Study. She wanted to surprise Merlin by visiting, but she ended up surprising herself. She felt foolish. _'This is what happens when you try to play tricks on people. Sometimes the joke is on **you**.'_ She thought.

"Why, hello there, beautiful. You're looking mighty fine if I do say so myself." Merlin chuckled as he entered the Study, even though he was just as embarrassed as she was.

Godmother smiled. "Why thank you, Merlin. I thought I'd pay you a visit. I missed you! It's been ages since we'd last met."

"Yes, my friend, it has. Would you like a cup of tea?" He asked, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

"…_Only if there's liquor in it_…" She muttered in a low, barely audible tone of voice. She sat down on the chair in front of the tea table.

"Excuse me?!" He was getting excited. Maybe a little _too excited…_

"Oh! Of course I'd like some tea. Thanks!" She was excited too. In fact, she'd never been this excited in a long time. When was the last time she had been with a man? She shook those thoughts from her mind. She didn't belong here with him. They lived in different Worlds. It wasn't meant to be.

~*~*~*~

They talked for a while, enjoying each others' company. They were now sitting next to each other on the bed. (A/N: Gross! But trust me, there's a reason for all this…)

Merlin's arm snuck itself around her thick waist. He pulled her closer. They were now staring into each others' wrinkly eyes. He moved in, lips barely touching – (A/N: This is starting to become a trend…) – She pulled away, fiercely.

"This is wrong. Merlin, we're too old for this! It's immature for us to act like this! I have to go." As the Godmother got up to leave, Merlin grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Please stay. Viagra works well, you know…" Merlin looked at her with pleading eyes.

The Fairy Godmother just about had it. "I _never want to see you again!!" POOF! she angrily vanished._

It was Merlin's turn to feel foolish. "What have I done? I'm a complete failure…"

Then…

…he snapped. Totally lost it. In anger, the powerful wizard destroyed the tea-table with magic.

"Why?!! I don't deserve this!!" He knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to see the End of the World. All Worlds.

"The Ending of Everything. Perfect. It's what I always wanted. And I'll stop at _nothing_ to get it. She'll be sorry for denying me! MWA-HA-HA-HA-HAH!!!!" Merlin grabbed a powerful spell book off the top of a large book pile. "I'll need some help, first."

He started to cast an ancient spell of Resurrection.

He was actually doing it.

He was reviving Ansem.

~*~*~*~

TBC – X_x … _Freaky_. I'm not too familiar with Disney's version of Merlin…I doubt he has the power to revive dead souls, but this _is_ fanfiction, right? ^.~

**Major** **thanks** to my reviewers: spongebob, MoonKateren, AbuFreak, and spike – You guys rock!

If anyone's confused as to what's going on, the previous chapters were describing what's going on in various worlds before the adventure starts. Here's a little recap:

Chapter 1: S/K fluff. Chapter 2: Invention of the World Transporter. Chapter 3: Merlin turns evil.

Sneak preview for Chapter 4: Ansem is back…and he wants _revenge…_

Be prepared for some Ansem action next chapter…X_x


	4. Kidnapped

A/N:  At the end of the game, I think that everyone's memory of the existence of other Worlds and Heartless was erased. That's not what's happening here. People still have memories of the other Worlds, so just keep that in mind.

~*~*~*~

****

**Chapter 4 – Kidnapped**

****

****

_Destiny Islands/Beach_

Kairi and Sora were at the beach, just chilling out. They were sitting next to each other on the dock.

"Kairi, I want to show you all the Worlds I've been to!" Sora exclaimed.

"I don't know…I mean this World Transporter thing is just too weird." Kairi said, looking nervous.

Sora held her hand in his. "I'll protect you. I got rid of the Heartless, so there's no real danger, anyway. Plus, I know a lot of people from those worlds. I've got friends all over the place and I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

"Promise you'll protect me? From anyone or anything?" Kairi asked as she gazed into Sora's eyes.

Sora leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Always. I promise."

~*~*~*~

Riku was at the Secret Place standing in front of the World Transporter. He wanted to go through it so badly. He wanted to run away, to be free to explore the Universe.

All of a sudden, a blue flash of light appeared from the Transporter. When it subsided, Ansem appeared. "Ah! We meet again, young Riku. It appears my rotten body is too weak to walk through the Universe. I will have to take over _yours_."

Riku pulled out a pocket knife and got into attacking stance. "Not if I can help it, loser!"

Ansem rushed at Riku. Riku tried to stab him, but Ansem was too fast. "You're _mine_, boy."

The knife flew out of Riku's hands and Ansem took control.

~*~*~*~

Sora and Kairi were walking along the beach, holding hands.

"Sora? I have to tell you something…"

"What is it, Kairi?"

"I…"

A red blast of light appeared right before them with a loud BOOM! - interrupting their conversation.

It was Riku. Or rather, 'possessed by Ansem' Riku. "Hey Kairi. Wanna go for a ride?" He asked.

Kairi stared at Riku with an annoyed expression. "No, Riku. Can't you see I'm with Sora? And besides, you're only fifteen, you can't drive. And what's with the effects?"

Riku's eyes started glowing a violent bright red color. A disgusting odor emitted from his body. Kairi gave out a shriek of horror as he shape-shifted into a hideous beast.

"Oh, my dear…I'm much older than fifteen, and when I said 'ride' I did not mean 'drive'." The beast looked at Sora and grinned evilly. He transformed himself into his real form, "Sora, remember me? I'm back for revenge. You've stolen my life once before, so I'll steal your love and make you suffer. And you should thank dear old Merlin for bringing me back from the dead."

Ansem grabbed Kairi and hit Sora with a laser beam that shot out from his out-spread hand. Sora flew ten feet backwards and got knocked unconscious from the blast.

Ansem put Kairi to sleep with his power, she fell limply into his arms…and they vanished into thin air.

~*~*~*~

Sora woke up in his bed. "Huh? Was it all just a dream?" He looked down at himself and lifted his shirt.

No. There was a bruise on his chest as if someone had hit him with a powerful force.

He was angry. "Why? Why couldn't I protect her? I promised that I would protect her!" He buried his face into his pillow.

"I'll save her. There's got to be a way…" He sat up on his bed and started thinking. Something in the corner of his bedroom suddenly caught his eye – a soft glow was coming from under a pale yellow blanket in that corner. The gleaming object seemed to be emitting a gentle, but powerful force.

Curious, he walked over and yanked the sheet off. And there it was. The answer to his problem. The solution.

The Keyblade.

He's beaten Ansem with it before; there was no doubt in his mind that he could do it again.

But not without seeking help from his two animal-like companions first, of course…

~*~*~*~

TBC – Three guesses as to who Sora's gonna look for in the next chapter…^.~

Oh, and Kairi _won't be the 'damsel in distress' throughout the entire fic…actually, she gets a really interesting role later on._

Next up: Final Fantasy characters join the team. The adventure's just about to get started. Please review.


	5. Heroes Reunited

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews guys – Glad you all like the story. ^_^

This chapter is about, well…like the title says – the reunion of heroes!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 5 – Heroes Reunited**

****

****

_Mickey's Kingdom_

Sora walked through the World Transporter at Destiny Islands. He was going to get help from Donald and Goofy, but when he got to Mickey's Kingdom - the security was extremely tight, as expected.

There was a tall, gangly Knight in rusty armor guarding the entrance gate to the Palace. His shield looked remarkably familiar…

"Halt! Who goes there?" The Knight demanded.

That voice! There was no doubt about it. That "Knight" was –

"GOOFY, my main man! What's happening dawg?" Sora jumped up on Goofy, wrapped his legs around his waist, and knocked the ridiculous helmet off of Goofy's head.

Goofy laughed that retarded laugh of his. "Gawrsh it's _you, Sora! How've ya been? And what brings you here?"_

Sora's expression turned serious. "It's Ansem. He's back, he's taken over Riku's body and he's kidnapped Kairi. I need you and Donald to help me defeat him before he causes any major destruction again. And now Merlin's joined him…"

Goofy's jaw dropped. "Holy cow…this is serious…"

Sora held up his Keyblade. "Yes. And we have to hurry. Who knows what he's plotting…"

~*~*~*~

Sora explained the situation at the Palace in front of everyone in the Throne Room.

Donald jumped up at least eight feet in the air. "WHAT?! This can't be happening…Just when things were starting to get peaceful…"

Minnie looked worried. "Oh, _dear…"_

Pluto wagged his tail, barked, and jumped into King Mickey's lap. Mickey appeared to be deep in thought as he patted Pluto's head.

Sora stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, King Mickey..?"

Mickey sighed. "Okay. Donald and Goofy, I give you permission to go save the Universe…_again_…but make sure you come back alive. All three of you. That's an order! Got it?"

The three stood up and saluted. "Got it!"

Sora started running out the door. "Let's go, guys!" Goofy and Donald followed with their weapons in hand.

Donald muttered, "Why me?"

Goofy grinned, "Here we go, again."

~*~*~*~

The three of them were now back at Destiny Islands.

Sora gathered Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. "Okay you guys. Meet Donald and Goofy. Champions of Defense and Magic." Sora introduced them.

Donald looked annoyed. "What are you thinking, Sora?! We got more important matters to deal with right now…"

Sora held up a huge bag. "They're joining the team."

"WHAT?!!" Goofy and Donald yelled simultaneously.

"No way." Goofy protested.

"That's crazy! They're just little kids!" Donald shouted.

Sora started handing out weapons. He gave Tidus a real sword, Wakka a blitzball, and Selphie something that looked like a whip-like jump-rope. "That doesn't matter! I've been training them just in case a time like this arrived. We're all ready to kick some butt! Isn't that right, guys?"

Selphie jumped, Wakka hollered, and Tidus whistled. "Yeah! We're gonna save the Universe!" They cheered.

Donald put a hand to his forehead. "I can't believe this is happening…Why me? **Why me?!**"

Goofy giggled. "We're gonna have a blast! Ain't that right, Donald?"

"Speak for yourself, ya big palooka…"

~*~*~*~

TBC


	6. Drunk Wonderland

A/N:  Warning: …Disturbing chapter. You might wanna bring a barf bag just in case…-_-;

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 6 – Drunk Wonderland**

_Wonderland/Lotus __Forest_

The Cheshire Cat laughed as it tickled the flowers with its big, purple furry tail. He was apparently drunk after having a wild "tea" party with the Mad Hatter…

The angry flowers attempted to slap him with their leaves, but how much damage could a leaf do to a full-grown cat? Not much, obviously. So, they used their only other weapon – their singing. "La-la-la-lalalala-la-la!!"

The purple striped cat frowned. "You're voices are terrible! Stop it now!"

The flowers ignored the Cat and continued their merry melody. They kept singing annoyingly…anything to get the drunken animal as far away from them as humanly possible.

"AAAAHHH!" The Cat screamed and ran away, looking for another victim to annoy. This time, it was the Queen of Hearts.

There was a problem, though. _She was one of the guests at the "tea" party, too, so she wasn't exactly sober, either…_

Her card servants were hidden away in the Lotus Forest, quivering, scared to death. God knows what she was like when she was sober, but when she was _smashed? Let's just say that you wouldn't want to be near her…_

The Cat found the Queen in her Court Room. He sneakily peeped at her from his hiding spot behind a red-rosed bush.

(A/N: What comes next is **very** disturbing. I'm serious. You might get nightmares. Just a little warning for you, hehe…)

When he saw what she was doing in there, his fluorescent yellow eyes widened in amazement. "My _God_!"

The enormous, fat Queen was in her XXX-large underwear. Want a description? Her lingerie was white and lacy with little red hearts patterned all over. What was she doing in her underwear?

She was…dancing. Putting on a little strip-tease for her "audience" (…if you can call a red-rosed bush garden an audience)…She waved her royal gown up above her head like a helicopter. "WOO! Don't I make you absolutely _horny_, baby?! WOO, yeah!"

The Cheshire Cat slicked his fur back. "Oh yes. Come to papa…"

~*~*~*~

The Queen wakes up the next day…next to the Cheshire Cat, who was purring delightfully in his sleep. When she realized what must have happened the night before, she screamed. She screamed so loud that she startled the birds from their trees.

The Cheshire Cat woke up and rubbed his eyes with his paws. "Not so _loud_, hunny-bunch. I'm goin' deaf, here!"

The Queen put on that evil, vicious face of hers and crept closer the Cat. They were now face-to-face…

SMACK! She slapped the Cat so hard; he flew about a mile into the sky – who knows where he landed. Then she ordered her card servants to look for him and, "Bring him to trial!!" She demanded.

The servants obeyed. They had tracked down the Cheshire Cat and forced him onto the podium in the Court Room.

"Honey, why do you do this to me? Did you not have fun last night?" The Cat asked with an innocent expression.

"SILENCE!!! I'm going to have your head chopped off anyway, but before that, we must have a trial. COURT IS NOW IN SESSION!!" The Queen of Hearts shouted at the top of her lungs.

Sora and Company had just arrived through the World Transporter. Just in time to witness the trial.

Donald was pleased to see the Cat in trial. "Hah! It's that stupid trickster Cat! He's in trouble now!" He snickered.

Goofy glared at Donald. "Now, now Donald, that's no way to talk about—

"SILENCE, FOOLS! Or I'll _murder_ you all! I call the shots around here! If you're on MY land, you're under MY command! Is that clear?!" The Queen yelled in rage.

Sora and the gang replied, "Crystal! Clear as crystal!"

Sora gestured, "Please continue your trial. We're all interested to find out what the Cheshire Cat did _this time…"_

At that, the Queen's face turned red. Redder than her red roses. In fact, it appeared that she was so hot under the collar; she would under-go human spontaneous combustion. Seriously. She looked like she would explode at any minute. "That damn Cat…r-r-raped me!"

For a second, Sora stared at Donald's face, Donald stared back…then they erupted in laughter. The whole gang was hysterical. But, really! The thought of a mere cat sexually harassing a Queen of such high rank is not something to be taken seriously. There were plenty of eye-witnesses that night that could testify against the Queen's accusation. Everyone knew that she was drunk and she was certainly not "raped" but without a doubt, _willing to be sexually involved with that purple, furry ANIMAL._

The Queen was FURIOUS. Outraged. She screamed again, "AAAAAAAAHHH!! God DAMN you all to HELL!!" Suddenly everyone in the room fell silent. "Screw the trial! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!"

"Wait! I did NOT rape her! Sora come on! Save me! Please!" The Cat begged.

Sora had to think a while on that one. "Hmmm…Guys? Should we save him?"

Selphie spoke up, "He might have some useful info on the whereabouts of Ansem…"

Donald shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Even if that stupid cat knew something, he wouldn't tell ya. He talks in friggin' riddles. It's so annoying I could strangle his scrawny little—

"AHEM! Commence the beheading at ONCE!!" The Queen interrupted.

Sora took out his Keyblade. "No way, Lady. I don't care how annoying that cat is, but if he's not guilty…And I have a pretty good feeling that he's NOT…then you have no right to kill him."

"Yeah!" Tidus waved his sword, Wakka spun his blitzball on his finger, and Selphie stretched her rope. They all got prepared to do battle.

Actually the cards were cowards, so they ran and hid AGAIN. Wakka used the distraction to his advantage. He went behind the Queen and wacked her behind the head with his ball. She blacked out.

"That was easy." He grinned triumphantly.

Selphie and Tidus grabbed the Cheshire Cat before he could escape. "Hey, not so rough! You'll ruin my fur coat!" The Cat protested.

They had questioned him about Ansem in exchange for saving his life, of course.

"Ansem? He's never been here in Wonderland. Not that I know of. And trust me. I know everything about Wonderland." The Cat said.

Sora pulled Donald aside. They started whispering. "Should we _trust_ him?"

Donald shook his head. "He's a tricky one. For all we know, he could be in league with the enemy."

"Nah, I doubt it. I mean, think about it. Why would Ansem want _him_ on his side? We've searched the area, Kairi's not here. We have to move on. Maybe Aladdin knows something…"

~*~*~*~

TBC – Oooh…sorry this chap came out a little…twisted. I wrote it in the middle of the night on a caffeine high. ^^;

Next up:  The search for Kairi continues in Agrabah…and soon the Heartless make their first appearance…this should be tons of fun. Please review.


	7. Action in Agrabah

A/N:  For those of you who are still reading this, (if I haven't scared everyone away yet…-_-;) this chapter is a lot more serious. (No barfbag required, lol.) There will be crazy chapters, serious chapters, and action-packed chapters but it all follows the same storyline.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 7 – Action in Agrabah**

_Agrabah/Market_

Sora and the team stepped through the World Transporter. They ended up in the market in Agrabah.

Ever since Aladdin became Sultan here, poverty has been completely erased. There was joy in the air. Everyone in the area seemed to be happy.

The open-air market was bustling with tourists from all over the Universe. Colorful scarves were draped everywhere, decorating the buildings, making everything seem even more bright and beautiful in a magical foreign way. But yet it was hot and crowded, taking away from the pleasurable sights and scenery.

Sora took charge of the group. "Alright, we'll split up and meet back at the Inn at 5 o'clock, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Selphie and Wakka, go examine the markets. Report if you see or hear anything suspicious." Sora instructed.

"Got'cha covered, man." Wakka nodded, and then grinned at Selphie.

"Tidus and Donald go look around the alleyways and the village area, and me and Goofy will check out the Palace. Everyone cool with that?" Sora asked as he glanced around at the team.

"Yep! Let's get busy."

Tidus spoke up. "Hey guys! If you need help, just whistle. We'll come running."

"Great idea, man!" Wakka snickered. '_Tidus and his whistle fascination…'_

And they were off, in their teams of two.

~*~*~*~

_Selphie and Wakka's Situation: Market_

Wakka wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Man. It sure is HOT in these parts."

"Yah. You're telling me. But we're near a desert, what do you expect?...Oooh, look at that!" Selphie exclaimed as she spotted a merchant stand in a hidden alley. There were beautiful jewelry items on display there that attracted her. The shop owner was wearing a strange black hooded robe and was waving his crooked hands over a crystal ball. Curious as ever, Selphie wandered off into the alley.

Wakka hadn't noticed her leave. Instead, he started searching for clues. A gold, shiny necklace in a nearby shop caught his eye. "Hey Selphie, isn't that Kairi's necklace?...Selphie?!" He looked around him, but Selphie was nowhere to be found.

~*~*~*~

_Tidus and Donald's Situation: Village_

Tidus quickly looked around the area. "Hmm…this place gives me the creeps. People dress awfully funny, and--"

Donald was ignoring Tidus. "Who cares? We have a mission to be doing and…_whoa_!" Donald tripped on some litter.

Tidus laughed. Donald glared at him. "Not funny. Why did I get stuck with you?"

A girl with short dark red hair and brilliant indigo eyes walked by them giggling and waving a see-through purple scarf. Her jewelry made a clinking noise as she walked. You could swear that she looked like an ordinary Agrabah village girl but there was something too familiar…

Tidus and Donald watched her, open-mouthed, as she walked, or rather, danced by. She disappeared into an alleyway.

Donald shook his head and smacked Tidus up-side the head. "Snap out of it, fool! That was HER!" They chased after the girl.

Tidus seemed determined. "Wait up! Can I at least get your number?"

Donald smacked Tidus again as they ran into the alley…

~*~*~*~

_Sora and Goofy's Situation: Palace_

Sora and Goofy were sitting in the Palace Guestroom, happy to be out of the burning heat. Aladdin was busy at the moment, but Jasmine happily welcomed them.

"So, you're looking for Kairi? And Ansem? Hmm…I'm afraid that I've heard of no-one here under the descriptions of those two individuals that you've mentioned. Truly sorry." Jasmine told them.

Sora sighed. "This is great. We're never going to--"

He was cut off by a girl's scream: Selphie's scream.

Goofy shuddered. "We've got trouble…"

~*~*~*~

Wakka ran into the Storage Room where the scream was heard. Selphie was crouched in a corner there, shivering in fear. Wakka ran up to her. "Selphie, what's wrong?"

Selphie pointed to a carpet. The carpet moved!

Wakka's eyes went wide in shock. "What the--"

Sora and Goofy came running in. "What's going on? Are you guys okay?" Sora noticed that the carpet freaked them out, "Oh, _this is what's scaring you? That's just Aladdin's magic carpet. It's harmless." Sora explained._

Selphie trembled. "I was…about to go check out this neat shop, but this carpet picked me up and brought me here."

Sora's eyebrows lowered in concentration. "The carpet knows something."

The carpet gestured a 'yes' signal and started acting hysterical. All of a sudden Abu, Aladdin's royal monkey pet, popped out of a vase. Everyone jumped in surprise. Abu started making wild movements and jumping up and down frantically.

Sora tapped his chin. "The monkey knows something, too. But how can we get information from a monkey and a carpet? Can anyone translate?"

~*~*~*~

"Darn it! It's a dead end." Donald looked ticked.

"But where did she go?" Tidus wondered. They both looked around the area with suspicion. "Something fishy's goin' on here…"

They blinked and all of a sudden a merchant stand appeared right there out of thin air. Silver and gold sparkling jewels were on display. Kairi was there too, standing next to the black-robed shopkeeper. She had a purple scarf covering her face. She motioned for Donald and Tidus to come over.

"Kairi? Is that you?" Tidus crept closer. Kairi backed away, looking nervous.

Donald rushed to her, grabbed her wrist and attempted to drag her out of the alley. "Come on, Kairi. Let's take you back--"

Suddenly there was an odd sensation in the atmosphere. The black-robed shopkeeper took off his hood. Tidus and Donald gasped.

It was Merlin. His eyes were red with no pupils. He looked hideous.

Kairi managed to get free of Donald's grip and ran out of the alley. She bumped into someone.

Guess who? None other than the Keyblade Master himself, Sora.

~*~*~*~

TBC – Now we're getting somewhere. There's so many unanswered questions…don't worry. All will be clear soon… ;)


	8. Magic Carpet Ride

Disclaimer:  I don't own the song from _Aladdin_ -- "A Whole New World"

A/N:  Sora/Kairi fluffiness in this chappy! Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews. You all rock! ;)

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 8 – Magic Carpet Ride**

_Agrabah/Alleyway_

Donald took out his magic staff. "I'll take on this creep! One-on-one."

Tidus raised his aqua sword, also known as the Brotherhood. "I'm helping too."

Donald sighed. "This'll be fun."

Merlin waved his magic wand and the strangest thing happened. Heartless appeared! And Merlin disappeared in a POOF! of smoke.

"COWARD! Running away like that! Come back and fight me like a man!" Tidus yelled.

Donald admired the kid's attitude. "Ya got guts, kid. But we got to--"

"Yeah, I know. Let's do it!"

Donald fired away at the enemy using his magic spells, and Tidus hacked 'n slashed his his way through the hoards of Heartless.

~*~*~*~

_Meanwhile…_

Sora told Wakka, Selphie, and Goofy to help Donald and Tidus fight the Heartless, while he took Kairi to the Inn.

They were standing in the empty Lobby. "Excuse me sir, but have we met before?" Kairi asked.

Sora's jaw dropped. "Kairi, it's me! Sora! You don't recognize me?"

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid not."

"Who did this to you? Tell me!" Sora grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Who stole your memories? Where's Ansem?" He asked frantically. Kairi appeared to be confused. She looked at Sora like he was a crazy person who's just escaped the insane asylum.

Sora lost control. Tears came trailing down his face. He lowered his head. "…Kairi…what did they do to you?"

Kairi's eyes went wide when she saw the Keyblade. "That weapon! It belongs to…_Sora_? Is that you?"

Sora lifted his head. "Yes! You remember! What else can you remember?" He held her hands in his.

"No…my mind's still foggy…but I remember my feelings for you…the paopu fruit. We had one together. I remember that!" She looked into his eyes, searching them, as she was searching for more answers.

"Good. That's a start. But we gotta figure out who did this to you, and see if we can regain your memories."

~*~*~*~

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep at the Inn, dead tired after that fierce battle. Merlin had summoned some powerful monsters, so everyone was exhausted.

But Sora couldn't sleep. So many things were going through his mind. He stood staring out the window. Nights were pretty here in Agrabah…Arabian nights.

He had found Kairi thanks to the help of the magic carpet and Abu, but he never got a chance to thank them properly. "Wait! Maybe they know how Kairi's mind was wiped!" KNOCK, KNOCK Sora jumped. Someone softly knocked on the door.

Sora went over to open it. When he did, Kairi was standing there with Abu perched on her shoulder. "Can I come in?"

Sora gulped. "S-s-sure." He looked her over. She was wearing clothing that was similar to Jasmine's. She _was_ a princess; she might as well look like one.

"Sora! You're stuttering…" Kairi commented.

He couldn't help it. She looked _fabulous._

Kairi walked outside to the balcony. Sora just stood there like an idiot. "Well, aren't you coming? Try to help me regain some memories...of us…" She smiled slyly. Sora smiled back and walked over to stand beside her. Abu jumped off her shoulder and perched himself on the balcony's ledge.

"Kairi, I'm sorry. I promised that I would protect you but I've failed." Sora spoke softly; a hint of self-disappointment was detected in his voice.

Kairi knelt up against Sora. "It's okay. It's not your fault…"

Sora decided to change the subject. He _was on a mission to defeat Ansem, but right now he wanted Kairi to remember… "Kairi. Let me show you the World. Or should I say, __this World." He stood up on the balcony's ledge._

"What are you doing? You're going to fall!" Kairi exclaimed in surprise.

"No." He held out his hand for her. "Do you trust me?"

Kairi looked doubtful, but her reply wasn't. She took his hand with a suspicious look on her face and replied, "Yes…"

With her hand in his, Sora jumped. Off the ledge! Carrying her with him. But the magic carpet caught them just in time. And took them for a ride they wouldn't soon forget…

_I can show you the World_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over side-ways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new World_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming…_

_A whole new World_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new World with you_

_A whole new World_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me…_

They leaned against each other, holding hands. Their ride was over. The carpet returned them to the balcony.

Sora softly kissed Kairi goodnight. The power of their love was so strong…that her memories started flashing back to her.

"It's all coming back to me…Thank you, Sora." Kairi smiled. Sora smiled back. Suddenly a look of worry flashed over her face. The memories were flooding back into her mind. She remembered. "Riku's in danger…We have to save him!" She told Sora everything she knew.

~*~*~*~

TBC – Aw, wasn't that sweet? (I _know the song lyrics were corny, but I liked how it fit in with the story.) Anyway, Kairi's saved, but what about Riku? What's Ansem up to behind the scenes? And what's with Merlin? Find out soon in "Ansem's Revenge"…_

Please review!


	9. Saving Merlin

A/N:  In this chap, Kairi does some explaining…And the team comes up with a plan.

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 9 – Saving Merlin**

****

****

_Agrabah/Inn_

The next day, Kairi started telling the team what happened. "Riku, who is now possessed by Ansem, took me to Traverse Town and dropped me off at the Magician's Study where Merlin was waiting to kill me. For some reason, he couldn't kill me with his magic though, so he just erased my memory. Then he brought me here to Agrabah and set me up to live like an Arabian girl. He revived some Heartless and you guys destroyed them, but I have no clue where Riku went…All I know, is that Merlin has lost his heart and mind to the darkness. He _did_ mention something about the Fairy Godmother rejecting him…"

Donald quacked. "Really?! I had a conversation with him a while back and he did mention that he wouldn't mind getting in her pants…"

Selphie looked disgusted. "GROSS, man! You didn't have to say it like _that_…"

"See? That's why I knew you kids shouldn't have come along…" Donald muttered.

Wakka hugged his ball. "Knock it off, guys! So he must have been trying to get with the old granny but she refused. That sounds like a lame reason to go insane but he's an old geezer, so--"

Kairi interrupted Wakka. "Maybe we can go save Merlin! If we convince the Fairy Godmother to 'get with him' for the sake of saving the Universe, I'm sure he can be saved! And he'll join our side to help us go after Ansem!"

Goofy was sitting in the corner polishing his shield. "_Hyuk! Great idea, Kairi! But Ansem…what could he be plotting? And using Riku's body…"_

"Most likely he's plotting the end of the Universe. Or maybe he could be setting a trap for you three heroes that have killed him before…" Tidus replied.

Sora stood up and stretched. "Alright guys. Let's go do the Fairy Godmother business first and maybe old Merlin can help us out."

~*~*~*~

Sora and the gang arrived at Cinderella Land (A/N: Sorry. I couldn't come up with a better name…) in search of the Fairy Godmother. It was dark and gloomy outside. The fireflies illuminated the forest behind them. They walked until they spotted her crying on a bench. She looked really depressed.

Selphie and Kairi walked over to her, while the boys hid in the bushes nearby. (This was a woman's job.) The girls sat down next to her and tried to comfort her…

Donald was getting impatient, tapping one webbed foot on the ground repeatedly. "Jeez, they gonna take ALL day?"

Sora tried to calm Donald. "Hush. They've only been talking to her for like five minutes. This is a sensitive matter."

A few seconds later, Wakka farted…

…

…

…

It was so _loud_.

The Godmother jumped. "What in god's name was _that?"_

Selphie didn't want her to get suspicious, so she covered for Wakka. "Oh, I'm like SO sorry! That's what happens when I eat beans. Eh-heh-heh…"

Sora, Tidus, Donald, and Goofy started walking quickly but quietly away from Wakka. "Man that was NASTY. Wakka what the hell did you eat?" Sora asked, pinching his nose shut.

Wakka grinned innocently. "Sorry. My bad. Blame it on the Agrabah food…"

~*~*~*~

The Fairy Godmother gathered her courage and decided to help them out. She used her wand to make herself pretty for Merlin. Sora and Co. took her to Traverse Town and watched her back as she entered the Magician's Study…

She walked in the room with a bottle of wine. "_Hi Merlin." She tried to seduce him. Surprisingly, it worked!_

Merlin's eyes returned to their normal blue color. "Can I have this dance?" Slow music started magically playing in the air.

Godmother giggled. "Of course." Maybe she had a little too much wine – she was actually enjoying herself!

Sora was leaning against the wall of the Study, careful not to get caught. The rest of his friends were out sight-seeing or shopping in Traverse Town while he had to make sure the Godmother was safe in Merlin's hands. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Kairi.

Sora jumped. "Jeez, don't scare me like that!"

Kairi giggled. "I don't think she's in any danger. I sense the evil surrounding Merlin has disappeared. She's done it! But let's just leave them alone tonight. They're probably going to need some privacy…"

Sora looked grossed-out. "Ew…You're giving me bad mental images, man! But you're right. Let's go before I throw up…"

Sora and Kairi walked away from the Study, hand-in-hand.

~*~*~*~

TBC – I hope I didn't give anybody bad mental images…that goes against my pen name, right? (A _lot_ of things in this story go against my pen name… -_-;;) Well…let's hope the Fairy Godmother was successful in saving Merlin from the darkness…Merlin is the only person who knows the secret on how to destroy Ansem…


	10. The Mission

A/N:  This chapter describes the mission that the heroes have to take on—it answers a lot of questions. Plus, more Final Fantasy characters are joining in the fun…::evil grin::

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 10 – The ****Mission**

_Traverse Town/Bell Tower_

"Hey Sora! Kairi! Where are ya guys?" Goofy asked.

Sora and Kairi had been making out on top of the Bell Tower. They separated when they heard their names being called.

Kairi got up and straightened out her new outfit (she'd changed out of the Agrabah Princess get-up into some normal clothes). Sora and Kairi fixed themselves up so that no one would suspect what they had been up to…

They jumped off the tower. Sora grinned at her sheepishly.

Goofy and Donald had brought some old acquaintances. Yuffie ran up to Sora and ruffled his spiky hair. "Hey Kiddo! What'cha been up to lately?"

Aeris and Cloud waved and Leon just stood there. "Long time, no see, dude. Looks like we got trouble on our hands…" Leon said.

Cid put out his cigar, stomped on it and spoke up. "Alrighty. So Ansem's back in business…"

Donald has his arms crossed and was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. "Yeah, yeah. But he wants revenge on Sora. He has to be plotting something huge right now."

Goofy spoke up. "Yuffie's got some clues as to where he went…"

Yuffie chirped, "Yup! The other day when I was practicing my Ninja I saw what appeared to be a silver-haired kid come through the Transporter. He talked to some by-standers and then he left with a scowl on his face. I talked to the people who he spoke to and they say that he's in search for an artifact known as the Crimson Skull."

Aeris looked serious. "I did research on this Skull and I found out that it contains mystical powers. With this object, the Dust of Death and the Demon's Heart he can create a powerful ritual that can destroy the Universe." The flower girl said.

Cloud stood up next to Aeris and leaned on his weapon. "We have to stop him." The blonde soldier said.

Leon joined in the conversation, "If we find this Skull before he does, he can't complete the Ritual. Then we kill him."

Aeris put a hand on Cloud's shoulder as she spoke, "Because he is a zombie, his mind isn't as intelligent and sharp as it once was. He's having trouble thinking and is struggling to stay alive. And I believe that Riku is fighting him…Fighting to keep his own soul."

"Riku's strong. He'll hang in there." Sora said, "So, we have two missions right now. One, to find the Crimson Skull before Ansem. And two, to exorcise Ansem's ghost out of Riku and destroy it."

Goofy waved his shield to get everyone's attention. "Uh, Sora? Wouldn't that be three missions?"

"Who gives? Let's just start planning. Aeris, you know where this Skull might be?" Sora asked.

Aeris shrugged. "No idea. It originated from Japan, but it's probably not there anymore…"

"_Great_…Maybe we should split up and start looking. The twelve of us have a better chance of locating it before that walking deadweight does…" Sora said.

~*~*~*~

Merlin and the Fairy Godmother were fully dressed and were eating breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. KNOCK, KNOCK! "Yo! It's me, Sora! You guys awake?" Sora asked. Kairi, Donald and Goofy were standing there beside him.

Merlin opened the door. "Hello Lad. Can I help you?" The wizard asked as he scratched his long white beard; moving aside to let the group in. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy walked into the Study.

Kairi asked, "Do you happen to know where the Legendary Crimson Skull is, O Great Magician?" Sora elbowed Kairi. Kairi grinned.

"Look. I know I've done a terrible thing – Reviving Ansem…so I will do all in my power to help you defeat him. I might have an idea to a possible location of the Skull, but first I must tell you how to kill the evil 'living dead' Ansem." Merlin put down his cup of tea as he spoke, "You must perform a Ritual using valuable objects from each of the World's that he's terrorized with Heartless--The Worlds that you've sealed up with the Keyblade, Sora. Gather an object of immeasurable value from each World and bring them here. As to the location of the Skull, my first guess would be that it resides in Neverland under Peter Pan's protection. So…you have your mission, your team, and your courage. Go now and save Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora, Goofy, and Donald raised their weapons and bowed. Kairi sighed, "This is _sooo _cheesy…"

~*~*~*~

TBC – Ha-ha. OK. So the mission's in place! The adventure's _far from over. Be prepared for some more, crazy, outrageousness in future chapters. Aw, come on. You know you can't resist. ^.~_


	11. Neverland Surprise

A/N:  Phew. Okay. As you all know…Riku is possessed by Ansem. So every time Riku does something…it's **Ansem** who's controlling him. Got it?  ^_^;

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 11 – Neverland Surprise**

_Neverland/Captain Hook's Ship_

Sora had split the entire team into three groups of four. He was going to Neverland with Kairi, Tidus, and Yuffie to look for the Crimson Skull and an object for the Ritual to destroy Ansem. They stepped through the Transporter.

"Ok. Merlin thinks that Peter Pan has the Skull, so let's go find that crazy, hyper-active elf." Sora said, as he crossed his arms over his head.

They were on the deck of Captain Hook's Boat looking for Peter. Riku quietly stepped through the Transporter behind them…Tidus noticed. "Hey guys! We've got company!" The blonde kid yelled.

Sora, Kairi, and Yuffie turned around only to have Heartless pirates jump at them from every angle. Kairi screamed in terror. Sora grabbed her and flew her up into the top of the boat's sails and put her on the look-out point where she could stand on, safely away from the enemy. "Stay here and be quiet. I'll be back in a sec, 'kay?" Sora told her.

"…Okay. Be careful." She replied. He quickly kissed her lips and jumped off to help Tidus and Yuffie.

"Shit!" Sora was face-to-face with a pitch black clone of himself. The clone stared at Sora with his yellow, pupil-less eyes, and grinned evilly. The battle began. Sora slashed the Heartless clone with his Keyblade three times, but the clone was barely scratched by the attack. It disappeared into the floorboards of the ship. Sora cursed again and started madly attacking the pirates.

Tidus was handling himself pretty well, actually, slashing through the enemies like he was a natural. Yuffie threw her boomerang and chopped the heads off of five pirates in a row before the weapon returned to her. "_Yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about!" She ran around stuffing her pockets with as much 'munny' as she could. Then she looked up and saw Riku flying into the sails where Kairi was hidden. "Yo! Sora, look up!" She yelled._

Sora wiped sweat off his forehead after defeating another pirate and looked up. "No!" He flew up as fast as he could to Riku and slashed him with his Keyblade. But the blade phased right through him!

"Hahahah!! Foolish boy. You think you can defeat me with _that? Nice try." Riku went over to Kairi. She screamed as she looked into his horrifying red eyes._

Then all of a sudden…Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle quietly flew up behind Riku. Peter kicked his ass! Literally. Riku's eyes widened as he felt someone's foot make contact with his rear end.

Sora took that chance to grab Kairi, and flew her to the Clock Tower.

Tidus high-fived Yuffie after they defeated the last Heartless. Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle shoved Riku back through the Transporter and sent him packing to Hollow Bastion. Then Peter locked the Transporter so that no one could come into Neverland.

Yuffie was panting. "Uhh…um, Peter? We need your help…"

Peter nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "Obviously. Well let's all go to the Clock Tower, shall we?"

~*~*~*~

Sora was sitting with Kairi on top of the Clock Tower; their legs were dangling off the ledge. He was holding her and whispering into her ear, trying to calm her down. Tears fell down her cheeks. When she had looked at Riku's face, his eyes were red, and had huge black rings around them. His lips were pure white, colorless…and his skin was a sickly shade of pale green. He had one-inch claws too and when he grinned at her, she saw fangs.

"He's becoming a…monster, Sora. We have to save him." Kairi whimpered.

Sora was massaging her back with one hand. "We will Kairi. I promise. And this time I _won't_ fail you…"

Tidus and Yuffie arrived at that moment with Peter and Tinkerbelle. Kairi wiped the tears away.

Sora stood up. "Peter! Thanks for saving us. But I have to ask you a favor…do you have the Crimson Skull?"

Peter sighed. "The Crimson Skull? Hmm…You know I might know where it is…Follow me."

Tinkerbelle sprinkled some pixie dust on Kairi so she could fly. "Wow! Sora this is incredible! I'm flying…whoa!" Kairi exclaimed as Sora grabbed her hand.

Yuffie sighed dreamily at the sight. "They make the cutest couple, don't they?"

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"

Peter took them all to a cave that had rotting skeletons and skulls. He grabbed a bright red skull from a pile. "This what you're lookin' for?" The elf clad in green spandex asked.

The skull reeked of old age. "Ew…" Tidus covered his nose.

Yuffie and Kairi were outside the cave waiting. The cave of skeletons made them uneasy.

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Hmm…I dunno if that's the right skull, but whatever. Mind if I borrow it? I've gotta stop Ansem from destroying the Universe. Oh and I'm gonna need a bottle of pixie dust, too." Tinkerbelle put her hands on her hips and shook her head 'no'. Sora begged. "Please, Tinkerbelle? I'll give you munny. Come on."

They all walked out of the cave onto the island. Peter laughed. "Tink, you're so stubborn! Are you still mad about Wendy? Look. I promise to be your boyfriend if you give them a little pixie dust, how's that sound?" At that, the miniature fairy immediately started filling up a tiny bottle with her magic dust. "Good girl." Peter chuckled.

They went back to the Pirate Ship and Peter unlocked the Transporter. "Alright guys, you're free to go save the Universe. Good luck!" Peter waved bye.

Sora grinned. "Thanks. And good luck with _her." He said, nodding over to Tinkerbelle. The fairy stuck her tongue out at Sora as he and his friends went through the Transporter._

Peter sighed, "The things I do for--"

Tink cut him off as he made herself 'normal sized' and scooped up his mouth in hers.

"Mmph!"

~*~*~*~

TBC – @.@ Horny Tinkerbelle! But who can't resist that Peter Pan cutie, eh? lol. Well they've got a skull and one item for the Ritual. But how are the other two teams doing? Please review-::makes puppy-dog eyes:: ^_^


	12. Jungle Madness

A/N:  THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! (Not in THAT way - but you know what I mean. :P) And JMC lay off the sugar, will ya? When I eat too much…chapters like _this are born…**Be afraid. o.O;;**_

This is Goofy's team and the events in this chapter take place at the same time as the events in the last chapter, make sense? Oh and there's some Cloud/Aeris romance in here (I spell Aeris like 'Aeris' not 'Aerith' – Hope that's okay with you guys.) and the characters are totally OOC but only for comic relief… :P

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 12 – Jungle Madness**

_Deep Jungle/Jungle_

While Sora was at Neverland, Goofy was taking Wakka, Aeris, and Cloud into the Deep Jungle to look for an item for the Ritual. 

Goofy was lost in thought. "Valuable item, huh? Hmm…These jungle flowers, maybe?"

Cloud was hacking away at some plants that blocked their path as they explored the jungle. Aeris examined some flowers. "Oh! These _are lovely. But I don't think that they would have much use for us in the Ritual…still I'll take some anyway. I love flowers…"_

Wakka saw something move in the bushes. "Uhh…guys. We're not alone…"

Angry gorillas appeared and surrounded the group. They didn't like people, _humans_, trespassing into their territory.

"Nobody move." Cloud said as he got ready to attack.

Aeris grabbed his arm. "No, Cloud. Wait."

A loud noise could be heard in the treetops. It was Tarzan! He swung himself down to the area. The Jungle King appeared to be speaking to the gorillas in their language. Wakka laughed. He'd never seen anybody like Tarzan before.

The gorillas still looked angry, but they walked away after Tarzan spoke. Tarzan recognized Goofy. "Friend!"

Goofy giggled. "Yes! Friend. These are friends too." He gestured to Cloud, Aeris, and Wakka.

Aeris blushed. The guy was wearing nothing but a loin cloth for God's sake! It didn't cover much, either. Cloud noticed her staring at Tarzan. He growled.

"Heh heh…" Aeris smiled innocently and looked away into the canopy.

Cloud whispered into Tarzan's ear. "Hey buddy. Where did you get that outfit? Do they sell those around here?"

Tarzan looked confused. A young woman suddenly appeared from behind a tree. "Jane!" Tarzan ran to her, grabbed her hand and brought her to the group. Goofy explained to Jane what they needed.

Jane nodded. "Okay. But first let's get out of here. There's a vicious leopard that likes to attack people, so let's go to the Camp."

~*~*~*~

The whole group was sitting in a circle in the Tent, drinking coffee. "Okay. An important object, hmm…" Jane pondered the thought.

Suddenly Tarzan scratched his armpit. Everyone looked disgusted.

"Tarzan! You're manners are no better than a monkey's! But you know…Tarzan is an important hero here in the Jungle…Maybe if you took a lock of his hair; that might help." Jane suggested.

Aeris looked happy. "A lock of his hair? What a brilliant idea. Jane, you're a genius!"

Cloud frowned and muttered, "Why is she so fascinated with that--that--"

Wakka elbowed Cloud. "Shh. I think that chicks dig the loin cloth. And the dread-locks. And the chin. And--"

Cloud elbowed Wakka back. "Shut up, man."

Aeris took out a pair of garden scissors. They were used to clip flowers, but sharp enough to cut hair. Jane spoke to Tarzan in 'monkey language' telling him that Aeris wasn't going to harm him. Aeris snipped at his hair and got the prize. "Woo! A lock of Tarzan's hair! Oh, Yuffie is going to be SO jealous! Hah!"

"GOD-DAMN!" Cloud couldn't take it anymore, so he stormed out of the tent.

Aeris frowned. "Cloud, you're such a party-pooper. Cheer-up!"

Cloud decided to walk it off, so he went into the forest. Wakka followed him.

Goofy decided to take a short nap for the time being, until the rest of the team got their acts together. He immediately passed out and started snoring loudly.

Aeris rolled her eyes, "Men can be _so rude, you know?"_

Jane giggled. "Yes, I know what you mean."

Tarzan tried to look innocent. "Tarzan not rude. Tarzan is _sexy. Oh so __sexy."_

Jane's eyes bulged. "Tarzan! That is inappropriate language! I never taught you _that_ word!"

Tarzan started eating a banana. "Jane is liar. Jane make me say that when we--" Jane cut him off by shoving the banana into his mouth.

Aeris watched wide-eyed at the scene. "I didn't realize you two were…oh no. I've hurt Cloud's feelings. Not that he _has any feelings…I'd better go after him." Jane was about to stop her, but Aeris was determined…to the point where she was unstoppable. She fled the tent and disappeared into the forest._

Jane looked worried. Tarzan was about to leave to go after Aeris, but Jane stopped him. "This is something that she has to do herself."

~*~*~*~

Wakka and Cloud had been silent on their walk. Wakka finally spoke up. "Dude, I think Aeris was just teasing you. You know how chicks are. They love to push our buttons just for the fun of it. We should go back now, ya?"

Cloud ignored Wakka and kept walking, angrily hacking through obstacles that were in his way.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! HELP!" It was Aeris' scream.

Wakka jumped. "That's her, man! Let's go!"

Cloud shook his head in disagreement. "No. I bet she's waiting for her Tarzan Prince to come rescue her in his tiny loin cloth--"

"CLOUD! WHERE ARE YOU?!! PLEASE HELP! AAAHH!"

Cloud sighed. "Alright Wakka, let's go."

Wakka grinned. "_Now_ we're talkin'. Been expecting some action sooner or later, heh-heh."

The guys followed the sound of her screams and arrived heroically at the scene. Aeris had her back pressed against a tree and some of her pink dress had been torn off by the leopard that was viciously growling in front of her. She stupidly left her weapon and bag at the tent, so she was defenseless.

Cloud climbed up a tree and swung on a vine (trying to imitate Tarzan to impress Aeris)…but it broke halfway through the swing and he fell on top of the leopard. The leopard's eyes and mouth bulged open at the impact. Wakka took this chance, got in front of the leopard's face, pulled the back of his pants down and…

farted…

…into the leopard's open mouth. "HAH! Take that, you scumbag!"

Believe it or not, the leopard died after inhaling Wakka's poisonous gas.

Cloud took Aeris and ran as fast and as far as he could away from Wakka as possible.

Wakka pulled his pants up. "Ahhh…Nothing like a day's work, ya?"

~*~*~*~

Cloud and Aeris stopped by a waterfall. "Phew. Thanks for saving me, Cloud. And I'm sorry about the Tarzan thing…I was just teasing." Aeris said.

Cloud shrugged. "Whatever."

Aeris playfully punched his arm. "Cloud!"

Cloud grabbed her arm to stop her from punching. "Okay. I forgive you. Just don't go anywhere by yourself like that anymore, okay?"

Aeris naughtily grinned. "Only if you kiss me."

Cloud swallowed. _'She wants me to kiss her…HELL YEAH!'_ He grabbed her. Their lips were so close…barely touching…

"Yo, guys! Didn't think you'd leave me alone back there did ya?" Wakka ran up to the duo, startling them, causing them to separate.

Cloud muttered, "Dammit…SO _CLOSE!!"_

Aeris giggled. "Later, Cloud. We have the rest of our lives for this moment, you know?"

"What if we don't live long enough to have this moment?" Cloud asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We WILL. We can't lose. No matter what." The trio started walking back to the tent.

"Wakka, I think that you could kill Ansem with your stinking ass!" Cloud chuckled.

"Shaddup, Cloud! Since when did you ever have a sense of humor, anyway? I'M the funny one around here!" Wakka protested; pointing to his chest with his thumb as he did so.

Aeris laughed. "Boys will be boys."

~*~*~*~

TBC – _'She wants me to kiss her…HELL YEAH!'_ Ha-ha. I think Cloud drank a little too much coffee…I had a blast writing this, did you guys like it? Okay, so they have a second item for the Ritual, but they're still not done yet!

Up Next:  Donald's team in Atlantica. Dun-dee-dun-dun!


	13. Under the Sea

A/N:  This is Donald's team. The events in this chapter take place at the same time as the last two chapters, alrighty?

To goofy lover:  I thought that Goofy _could_ giggle…hmm…

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 13 – Under the Sea**

_Atlantica/Ocean_

Donald had taken Selphie, Leon, and Cid to Atlantica. He used his magic so they could all breathe underwater and he transformed everyone. He had become half-octopus, Selphie was half-dolphin, Leon was half-shark, and Cid was half-starfish. Well actually Cid's body became a starfish and his head was in the middle……

"What the frick did you turn me into you half-assed octoduck?!" Cid obviously wasn't pleased. Then again, he never is…

"Keep complaining old man and I'll change you back into a human so you can drown!" Donald waved his staff threateningly.

"Grr…Okay! Forget it. We need something important to kill Ansem…" Cid contemplated, while looking around the new aquatic, undersea environment.

Leon spoke up, "Donald. You've been here before, correct? Do you remember anything that was of great importance?"

Donald closed his eyes and began thinking. "Hmm…_well…"_

At that moment, Flounder and Ariel swam in to join the group.

"Ariel! Remember me?" Donald swam in front of her; his six legs were wiggling about.

Ariel smiled. "Uh-huh. You've brought some new friends, I see. Well…what brings you all to Atlantica? Does it have to do with the Heartless attacks?"

"Heartless attacks? Oh no…" Selphie gasped as she spoke, "Guys, watch out! They're here!"

Ariel, Selphie, Leon, Cid and Donald were suddenly surrounded by a swarm of underwater Heartless. "You guys ready?" The team leader quacked.

The battle began. Donald waved his staff, causing a jellyfish to burn up in flames. "Now that's what I call a fish-fry. Hyah!"

Selphie turned into a bad girl with that rope—slashing like crazy.

Leon and Cid did their usual thing, killing the monsters like it was nothing. "Piece of cake." They high-fived each other…well, Leon high-fived one of Cid's starfish legs, anyway…

Ariel whooped 'em good with her tail-fin. "You da wo-man!" Flounder cheered her on. They fought like that, for a few minutes, and then it was over.

Donald crossed his arms over his pure, fluffy-white chest. "We _bad_." The team rejoiced at their first victory; high-fives, underwater back-flips, hand shakes, jumpin', bumpin', thumpin'—they were pretty happy. Donald pulled Ariel aside and asked for her assistance with the important object. After he explained the situation, Ariel rounded the team up and said, "Follow me. I may have what you need." She took the group to her grotto.

Cid and Leon waited outside the grotto. Cid took out a cigar. "Hey Leon, you gotta light?"

Leon laughed. "How the hell do you plan on smoking underwater? You out of it, or something?"

Cid frowned and spun his body around in circles. "Well _look at me! I'm a frickin' starfish! It really screws you up when you're not in your natural body…I'm a little tea-pot short and stout! Here is my handle--"_

Leon chuckled as he casually leaned against a rock wall, crossing his arms over his chest, while Cid continued singing. "I knew the geezer shouldn't have drunk that much before leaving…"

Selphie and Donald were inside the grotto looking at Ariel's treasures. "Wow…this is beautiful…I wish I had a room like this." Selphie commented as she admired Ariel's treasure trove.

"You like it? Well…Donald, remember the rock with the trident symbol that had been destroyed by my father to prevent you guys from finding the keyhole?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, I fixed it. It's not of much use to me, but it was an important object in the sense that it had the power to reveal the keyhole. You understand?"

"You're right. Well how much munny do you--"

"No, no, no. It's yours. Take it. Go save the world."

Donald thanked her and swam out of the grotto with Selphie, only to be greeted by a most ridiculous sight. Starfish Cid was…dancing with Sebastian. There was like an underwater musical, the shells and fish were joining in, dancing and singing a warped version of "Under the Sea". Cid was singing along and bumping and grinding against Sebastian. Empty bottles of beer were littered on the ocean floor.

Donald's eyes could've popped out of their sockets.

Selphie was cracking up with Leon. "Now _this_ is a Kodak moment—wish I had a camera right now!" Leon squealed in a high-pitched girly voice.

Selphie remembered seeing a camera in Ariel's grotto. "Could I borrow your camera?" She asked Ariel.

Ariel nodded, but seemed to be a little confused. "What's so funny? I do this with my ocean friends all the time." She scratched her head in puzzlement.

Selphie grabbed the waterproof camera and started taking as many photos as she could. "I can't wait to see Cid's reaction when _these babies develop!" Selphie laughed uncontrollably._

Donald had passed out a LONG while ago. One can't blame him, really. It was a sight scary enough to kill a little girl.

Cid kept dancing and drinking until he passed out. Leon and Selphie had to carry Donald and Cid back through the Transporter to meet up with the others now that they had gotten what they came for.

~*~*~*~

Everyone, including Merlin, was back at the Small House in Traverse Town. "So we've got the pixie dust, a lock of Tarzan's hair, and this imprinted rock. Are these okay Merlin?" Sora asked the wizard.

Merlin examined the objects carefully. "Yes. Great power can be sensed emanating from all of these. But this skull is _not the Crimson Skull. You all must hurry. Ansem probably has the real skull now, and will commence the destruction of the universe. Hurry and find more objects. I'll keep these safe here until you return."_

Cid was still passed out, so he was staying at the Small House and Selphie volunteered to keep watch over him. She didn't feel like going out after the recent experience…So the others split up again to go explore the last couple of Worlds.

~*~*~*~

Sora took Cloud to the Olympus Coliseum to meet up with Hercules. They needed an important object and they knew what to get. 

"Hey Hercules, we need to borrow the Gold Cup trophy to save the Universe. We'll return it when we're done, we swear." Sora pleaded to the muscular champion of strength.

Hercules shrugged. "Here. Keep it. We've got dozens of replicas in the back."

Then the half-goat guy came up and blocked Cloud and Sora, preventing them from leaving. "Nuh-uh, kids. You ain't makin' off with a trophy unless you've earned it."

Sora sighed. "Come on, dude! Haven't you put us through enough of your dumb training and competitions? We need to hurry before Ansem--"

Cloud lifted his weapon over the goat guy's head dangerously. "I'll stay here and win the tournament to earn the trophy. But you have to let him go. Now."

The goat man backed away from Cloud's weapon. "Alright, alright. Whatever you say, man! I'm signing you up for the tournament and you better win."

"No problem, there. I need a good work out anyway…"

Sora gave Cloud the thumbs-up sign before leaving. Cloud nodded.

Sora disappeared through the Transporter.

~*~*~*~

TBC – _Whoa!_ (Is anybody confused or do you guys understand what's going on?) So they have five objects and they need three more to complete the Ritual to defeat Ansem—Which is going to be a huge finale that will blow you away…but there's more insanity coming up before we can get _that_ far…;) Review and tell me if it's good or not. If you have constructive criticism - that would be appreciated as well.

P.S. – I LOVE ANSEM! 3


	14. Drunk Wonderland 2

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews! ::hands out free candy to reviewers:: This is just another insane/disturbing chapter. Remember Drunk Wonderland? Well this is part two…^^;;; Bring your barf bags!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 14 – Drunk Wonderland 2**

_Wonderland/Bizarre Room_

"This…is getting old." Leon commented as he walked through the Transporter into the Bizarre Room in Wonderland. Tidus and Goofy were with him.

Goofy spoke up, "Yeah, but we gotta move fast or Ansem--"

Tidus interrupted, "Ansem is slower now because he's been dead already. So we'll beat him for sure."

Leon picked up the shrinking potion and took a sip. "Ugh. This crap is sour." He shrunk. Goofy and Tidus drank and shrunk too.

"Okay. The Queen has this Heart Wand that she carries around with her all the time. We've got to come up with a plan to steal it from her. It won't be easy. She's stubborn and she's got some major issues…" Tidus said, while they walked into the Queen of Heart's court area. Much to their surprise, she wasn't sitting in her throne.

"Where the hell is she?" Leon asked as he surveyed the greenery. Then he spotted the entrance to the Lotus Forest. "There's noise coming from in there. Let's go."

The trio went into the forest. They dodged the swarm of small, colorful Heartless and ran nonstop all the way to the Mad Hatters.

(A/N:  Warning: déjà vu coming up here…DISTURBINGNESS is straight ahead. Proceed at your own risk.)

The sight which met their eyes was nothing less than horrifying. The Queen was doing a little table-dance in her underwear, wiggling her fat body while the audience cheered her on. She was waving the Heart Wand in one hand and the Cheshire Cat was on top of her head, grinning idiotically. Everyone was drunk off the "tea".

Leon covered his eyes, "Oh my God. My eyes are bleeding in agony and I will be mentally affected by this for the rest of my life."

Goofy suddenly had an idea. "Guys I'm going to go get the Wand. Watch the Goofman do his stuff." Goofy took off his clothes. (Not ALL of his clothes, God _no_, but most of it anyway.)

Leon couldn't bear to watch. He crouched down in a corner with his back facing the scene. "This is NOT happening. This is NOT happening…" He rocked himself back and forth.

Tidus, on the other hand, kept watching and in fact, he was _cheering Goofy on. "You __go dawg! Woof-woof!"_

Goofy danced (or at least he _tried to) on the table with the Queen. He was so bony compared to her fatness—it wasn't a pretty picture._

The Cat hissed and vanished. Apparently it didn't like dogs.

The Queen got closer to Goofy and whispered into his ear, "How's it going stud-muffin? Wanna go somewhere private?" She started to move against him.

Goofy's eyes bulged and then he took a pot of hot tea and gulped it down nervously. _Not_ such a good idea. The Queen dropped her Wand and took Goofy somewhere "private". But the "tea" party continued merrily without them.

Tidus took his chance and grabbed the Heart Wand. It was drenched in "tea". "Yuck!" He pocketed it and went over to Leon, who was still in the corner. "Hey buddy, you okay?" He asked with a look a concern.

"Mommy..?" Leon squeaked.

Tidus moaned, "Oh for—get up, Leon! I think Goofy's about to get the Queen of Hearts pregnant. We've got to stop them!"

Leon didn't move.

"Oh jeez. Looks like I'm on my own, then."

~*~*~*~

Tidus went to look for Goofy. He found him, eventually…in the Bizarre Room.

On the bed.

With the Queen.

Can you guess what they've been up to?

Tidus pulled Goofy off the bed. Goofy looked dazed and confused. "What's goin' on? Where am I?"

Tidus handed Goofy his clothes. "Put these on. We're outta here."

When they composed themselves, they fetched Leon and managed to drag him through the Transporter.

"Mommy?"

~*~*~*~

TBC – HAH! I'm sorry. This has to be the worst chapter so far. But the important thing is that they have another object. They need two more - One from Agrabah and one from Halloween Town. And _then we can see the heroes kick Ansem's butt!! Unfortunately that also means that they have to kick Riku's butt as well…::dodges rotten fruit thrown at her by Riku-fans:: Obviously I love torturing my favorite characters…it's just a hopeless fetish of mine. ^___^_


	15. The Magic Lamp

A/N:  Wow. Thanks for the reviews (I'm surprised people are still reading this…o.O;;) And thanks to everyone who's put this on their favorite stories list, and thanks to Ansem666 and Darth Amna for putting me on your favorite author's list. I feel _loved_…^___^ Okay, that's enough. On with the chappy!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 15 – The Magic Lamp**

_Agrabah/Palace_

Sora was taking Kairi and Aeris back to Agrabah to look for another important object. They stepped through the Transporter.

Sora spoke up, "Okay ladies, we're going to the Palace to talk to Aladdin."

The trio made their way into Aladdin's Palace. Aladdin was dressed in a high rank sultan outfit and he was groomed much better now that he wasn't a "street rat" anymore. He was a changed man.

The group was sitting in the backyard of the Palace out on the porch in the shade. Jasmine was sitting on the edge of a large, majestic water fountain playing with her Bengal tiger, Rajah. Nice, peaceful, tranquil atmosphere. Sora felt like relaxing there for awhile, but there were more important matters to deal with at the moment.

"Aladdin we need to borrow an object of high importance from your world. Ansem's on the loose and we have to stop him." Sora explained the rest of the story to Agrabah's new sultan, while Aeris and Kairi went for a walk together out in the garden.

Aladdin scratched his chin. "Okay. I trust you. And besides, you did help me out on numerous times in the past, I owe you for that. So I will lend you my gold Magic Lamp—the one that used to contain our blue, lovable genie. But you must return it."

"Of course I will. And thanks."

"No problem." Aladdin called one of his servants to fetch the lamp for him. The servant left; disappearing inside the Palace to get it.

Seconds later a scream could be heard in the Palace. Sora stood up and ran inside only to be greeted by Riku, who was sitting in the Sultan's throne, tapping his clawed index fingers on the arm rests. His eyes were gleaming red, he looked seriously disturbed and his features had become grotesque. When he saw Sora enter the room, he tilted his head to the side and smiled psychotically. Long razor-sharp fangs could be seen in his mouth. The Magic Lamp was on his lap. He slid one of his long green claws through the handle of the Lamp and picked it up so that it was dangling off of his finger nail. "Looking for this? Well, too bad. Finder's keepers, loser's weepers."

Sora got into attacking stance. "You didn't find the Lamp, you stole it! Where's the servant?!"

Riku shut his eyes and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. He ran off screaming like a baby. And you will too, once I get started on you." He opened his eyes fast; shooting Sora a death glare.

Sora kept talking, hoping to buy some more time, "Why do you want that Lamp? What use is it to you? There's no genie in it, _idiot_!"

Riku started spinning the Lamp around by the handle. "I need it to destroy the Universe. I must burn the Dust of Death and the ashes of the Demon Gargoyle's Heart in it as Death incense and the smoke will fill up my precious Crimson Skull which will start the chain reaction of exploding Worlds. Sound like wicked fun, no?"

_'He must really be low on mental intelligence…revealing his plan to me just like that…zombies sure are stupid.'_ Sora thought to himself.

At that moment, Cloud and Aeris ran into the room. Apparently Aeris had gone to get help earlier. Aladdin had probably warned her of what had just happened.

Riku frowned. "Oh look. Some uninvited guests have appeared. Why don't we all have some fun? A party sounds good. Let's party down…'til death. MWAHAHAHAH!!" Riku took out his Deathblade and jumped high into the air landing a few feet away from Sora. A shield barrier appeared, not letting anyone in or out of the battlefield.

Aeris made the first move; she got Riku's attention by waving her rod around as if she was going to cast a spell. But it was only a trick to distract him. Cloud and Sora got in position; ambushed Riku and they both slashed clean through his rotten body. He was wounded by the surprise attack.

"Ugh." Riku coughed up blood. "You wish to destroy your friend, Sora? If his body is destroyed, then how will you save him?"

Sora's eyes bulged. He had forgotten about Riku! His body has been turned into this monster, so he didn't _look like Riku anymore…And Sora completely forgot that he __was still Riku._

Riku laughed and flew up. "I will be at the End of the World. Should you choose to come I'll be waiting. I want you all to witness the Destruction of the Universe." And with that final statement said, he vanished with the Magic Lamp.

~*~*~*~

Donald, Wakka and Yuffie were at Halloween Town looking for the final object needed to destroy Ansem. (A/N: YES! _Finally_, the final object!) They were dressed in Halloween costumes so that they wouldn't stand out in the crowd.

"Okay people. We need…Ah! Over there! In the creepy graveyard garden," Donald pointed, "Deadly Nightshade. It's an important powerful herb used to knock people unconscious."

Yuffie took out a little empty bag. "I'll get the junk." She walked to the spooky garden and proceeded to fill up her bag with the graveyard drug.

Wakka sighed. "Will ya hurry it up, Yuffie? I don't feel like fighting any ghosts…" He said and shivered in the cold night air.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Okay let's go. This place gives me the creeps." Yuffie pocketed her bag and joined the others through the World Transporter.

~*~*~*~

TBC – OKAY! The story is almost done. Just a few more chapters and its over! Next chapter: Something interesting happens to Kairi, and the team prepares to face Ansem…


	16. New Fighter New Game plan

A/N:  In this chapter, Merlin explains the situation: he tells everyone the plan on how to destroy Ansem.

~*~*~*~

****

**Chapter 16 – New Fighter, New Game plan**

_Traverse Town/Small House_

Everyone regrouped again at the Small House in Traverse Town. The six objects were placed on a table: the bag of Deadly Nightshade, the Heart Wand, the Gold Cup, the Trident Fossil, the lock of Tarzan's hair, and the bottle of Pixie Dust.

Merlin examined them. "Wonderful. Fantastic work everyone, yet we are missing something…" Merlin said and then he glanced at Sora.

Sora sighed. "Riku…no. _Ansem has the seventh object, the Magic Lamp. He stole it from us and escaped before we could get it. He's prepared to destroy everything."_

"Without the final object we can not destroy him…" Merlin stated with a worried expression.

Kairi removed her necklace. "Hey, could we use this? I found it earlier in Agrabah in one of the shops there. It's my necklace." Kairi handed the necklace to Merlin.

He looked it over. "Ahh…yes, when Riku…err _Ansem kidnapped you, he snatched this off of your neck and sold it to a merchant. He said that it was the key to something…a power so intensifying that even _he_ could not control…so he wanted to get rid of it. Yet I wonder what he meant by that…" Merlin said, as he continued to check out the golden necklace. "It __looks like an ordinary necklace to me. The charm on it is a little gold circular sphere…the chain is little gold loops, chained together…hmm. This _could_ very well be the key to destroying Ansem. If its power is truly beyond his…"_

Sora started staring at his Keyblade. "Maybe if we hooked it on to my Keyblade, it will upgrade its level of power." Sora thought out loud.

"Let's try it then." Merlin said, then gave the necklace to Kairi. Kairi took it and walked over to Sora. Suddenly both the Keyblade and Kairi's necklace began glowing brightly.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Kairi asked nervously as she tried to get her necklace to equip onto the weapon.

"I don't know but I'm ready when you are!" Sora gripped the Keyblade tightly as it glowed. It was emitting a powerful force.

Kairi couldn't control the hand that held her necklace. It moved on its own, causing the golden sphere charm to touch the end of the Keyblade. Suddenly the entire room glowed in a white, blinding light.

"Aaaah!" Someone screamed. A moment later, the light subsided to reveal _another Keyblade in Kairi's hands in place of her necklace, which was nowhere to be seen._

"It transformed my necklace into this weapon…" Kairi remarked as she examined the new weapon in her hand. It was identical to Sora's except the handle on hers was silver (Sora's handle was gold) and her blade was gold (Sora's blade was silver).

"I think we have a new fighter on the team." Merlin said as he looked proudly at Kairi.

"Whoa, no way. There must be some kind of mistake…" Kairi looked at Sora.

Sora smiled, "Well make no mistake, the necklace _was_ yours, so it must have had your power stored within it. When it touched the Keyblade your power was awakened. Do you think you can help us kick Ansem's butt? You got what it takes?"

Kairi nervously swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'll do it. I've always wanted to fight side-by-side with you, Sora. Now's my only chance, and I'm not blowing it." Kairi spoke with confidence.

"Alright! So Merlin, how are we supposed to kill the living dead?" Sora asked as he and Kairi sat down cross-legged on the floor. Everybody was silent as they awaited the wizard's instruction.

"Okay. Everybody listen up! First we must extract Ansem's soul out of Riku. You will have to form a team to weaken Riku's body. You must attack him until he's weak and vulnerable. Who's willing to fight him?" Merlin asked.

"Donald, Goofy, you guys with me again?" Sora asked, grinning. Donald and Goofy nodded. "Okay. So Donald, Goofy, Kairi and I will whoop Riku," Sora explained to Merlin, "then what?"

Merlin's white eyebrows lowered in concentration. "Then I will exorcize Ansem out of Riku's body. First we'll need to get the Magic Lamp to perform the Ritual, before Ansem does his Universe destroying Ritual. When we get the Lamp, I need each of the rest of you to hold one of these objects. And I will teach you the spell of Eradication and Annihilation. Together, you must use the objects in a certain way to successfully perform the Ritual. Once the Ritual is completed, Ansem will return to the Lost World of Darkness, where he will never be seen again."

~*~*~*~

TBC – _Hoo__ boy. So you all know what's coming up next. It's going to be fun. :D_

Review. Now. MWAHHAHAHAHAH**_!!!!!!!_**


	17. The Final Battle Part 1

A/N:  Thanks JMC and starbright for sticking with me on this, and to everyone else who's reviewed and supported me. Love ya lots! And here's the first part of the finale…

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 17 – The Final ****Battle**** Part 1**

Ansem laughed. Not in a normal way a person would laugh, but he laughed in such a twisted, creepy, psychotic and wacked-out way that it would give you goose-bumps and send chills down your back. He was at the End of the World preparing for the final step—his revenge…Not only on Sora, but also on the rest of the universe. He had never been accepted by anyone in life. His own parents didn't even love him, for his mind was so incredibly twisted and evil…

The room he was in was very strange…colored smoke could be seen in streams coming out of the ground and swirling up into the ceiling. The walls were painted in dark swirls and blotches of what looked like rich blood. The entire room was enveloped in a transparent purple light and there was a disgusting rotting odor in the air.

Ansem had taken almost complete control over Riku's mind. He placed the evil items on a long, shiny metal table that was located in the center of the room. There was the golden Magic Lamp that was filled with the Dust of Death incense and the ashes of the Demon's Heart. The Crimson Skull was elevated in the air over the lamp, as if held there by magic.

And there was a lighter in Riku's twisted hands. He was ready. But something stopped him. Riku was fighting, _'I won't let you do it. I want to live. To explore the new worlds out there—to fulfill my destiny. As long as you're in my body, I will not let you ruin my future, you evil son-of-a-'_

CRASH! Suddenly the door to the eerie room was smashed down. Merlin, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald walked in with weapons in hand. Merlin waved his wand and the lighter in Riku's clawed hand was destroyed to pieces.

Ansem became furious. He snapped his fingers and Merlin got knocked unconscious. "Serves you right, old geezer. And the rest of you…" Riku glared angrily at the four fighters who were all ready to attack, "The rest of you shall feel my wrath!!!" Without warning, Ansem and the four fighters were transported into a pitch black dimension. They could see their bodies, but everything else was purely black. The floor vanished and they were all floating in mid-air.

Riku looked absolutely grotesque. His eyes were glowing blood red. He bared his hideous fangs and hissed. His green claws outspread and grew even longer—he carried his Deathblade in one hand. His body was incredibly muscular and was covered in a shiny silky satin black feminine dress with a cape that angrily waved behind him in the powerful gusts of wind. His feet were bare, toenails were long and sharp and full of venomous fungus. His silvery-white hair grew longer and it rippled behind him in the wind and long black horns grew out of his head.

"It's Showtime…"

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile…

Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Cid, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka entered the eerie room from before that contained the Crimson Skull and the Magic Lamp. Aeris went over to Merlin and cast a cure spell on him.

"Uhh…what happened?" Merlin sat up and looked at the eight characters standing before him, each holding one of the objects needed to send Ansem away. "Where are the others? Sora and Ansem?"

"I'm afraid they're not here," Aeris said as a look of worry spread across her face, "But maybe they will return? At any rate, we must get ready. Places, everyone!"

Everyone began to form a circle. Each carried a valuable item: Cloud carried the Gold Cup, Aeris held the lock of Tarzan's hair, Selphie had the fossil with the trident symbol, Tidus held the Queen of Hearts wand, Yuffie had the bottle of pixie dust, Leon had grabbed the Magic Lamp from Ansem's table and emptied the Dust of Death out of it, Cid had a bag half-filled with Deadly Nightshade, and Wakka also carried a half-filled bag of the drug.

A tense sigh escaped from Merlin as he waited patiently for the others to return. All they could do at this point; was pray.

~*~*~*~

"You will pay for killing me once before. I will not let you live!" Ansem screamed as he rushed to Sora.

Goofy made a fast move, very unusual for him, and he got in front of Sora and raised his high-powered shield. Ansem struck at it, doing a little damage to Goofy in the process. Goofy yelped in pain.

Kairi took this chance and flew around to the back of Riku's gross body, while Donald and Sora ambushed him from the sides.

"Ahh…a strategy. Well we'll see about that." Riku grinned as Kairi started hacking at his back, only ripping a tiny amount of his life force.

Donald cast an impressive array of multiple spells: first a burst of flame shot out from his staff, and then came a sparkling icy blast, followed by a bolt of thunder, all damaging Riku's rotten form.

Goofy had been beating him with his shield and Sora had also done some mean hacking and slashing with his powerful Keyblade.

Riku ignored the beating and turned around to face Kairi. She backed off. The sight of his repulsive face was horrifying to look at for her. Donald cast an aero spell around her to shield her from whatever Ansem was plotting. Instead of attacking her, Riku made an unexpected lunge for Goofy and struck him with such a powerful force that it sent Goofy back a distance where a swarm of Heartless ambushed him. His health was nearly depleted, but Sora healed him in time with a cure spell.

"Thanks, Sora!" Goofy yelled and began to take care of business.

Then Riku slashed at Donald ignoring the beating he was now taking from Sora and Kairi's Keyblades. Donald was also pushed back like Goofy, and surrounded by a menacing hoard of Heartless. Donald had used up his magic power so he replenished it with an ether and healed himself then began to attack the enemies.

Riku turned to Sora. His eyes were such a wild shade of bright red—it was painful to stare into. He raised his Deathblade and made a wide slash at Sora, but Sora swiftly dodged the attack by flying underneath him. Then Sora hacked at Riku's legs. Riku kicked Sora's head hard, almost knocking him out. Pissed, Sora slashed at Riku's crotch, causing Riku to scream out in agony. The Deathblade glowed pitch black, and Riku moved in and slashed clean through Sora's body. "Aaargh! _Damn you_!" One more hit and Sora would've been a goner. Suddenly a refreshing, soothing feeling overcame his body as Kairi healed him.

Riku turned to face Kairi with a phony sad face. "_You. You could've been mine. But you chose _him_ instead. Why?! I loved you. But you broke my heart. And this is what you've turned me into."_

Kairi backed further away from him.

Sora kept attacking Riku like crazy, until black blood started oozing from his wounds. "Don't listen to him, Kairi! He's trying to confuse you!" Sora cast an electrifying thunder spell that damaged every single enemy in the area.

Kairi shuddered. "Shut up! I'll _kill you!" She spat at the monster._

"You'd kill me? Riku? One of your best friends? Ok, then. Kill me." Riku grinned evilly at her.

"Sora, HELP!" Goofy had run out of healing potions and was in serious trouble. Donald was no where in sight. Sora didn't want to leave Kairi alone, but Goofy and Donald needed him right now. He went to help them clear out the Heartless.

"Kairi? Come on, come here and kill me. Isn't that what you came here to do? Or are you afraid?" Riku was still grinning. He looked so terrible.

Kairi lowered her head. "Riku…I can't, I won't--"

Riku began cackling as he flew closer to Kairi, closing the distance between them…

~*~*~*~

TBC – WHOA. That has to be the most _intense fight scene I've ever written._

(It sucks…) -_-;;; What did you all think of it? Let me know…

There're only 2 chapters left…


	18. The Final Battle Part 2

A/N:  Second part of the finale coming at ya!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 18 – The Final ****Battle**** Part 2**

Riku glared at Kairi with his burning possessed eyes. "You won't harm me?" He moved his smirking face closer to hers.

Kairi cringed in disgust. "You didn't let me finish. I said that I _won't_…hesitate to destroy the evil that lurks inside you! DIE!!" Using all of the energy that she possessed, she thrust her golden Keyblade through Riku's heart.

Riku's eyes bulged at the pain that shot through his entire body. He coughed up blood. It dripped down his mouth. "Why?" The look he gave her just then was haunting.

"You gave me no choice." She punched his bloody face in and then kicked his stomach with full force.

Sora, Goofy and Donald rushed over to Kairi who was holding the bloody, unconscious Riku.

"Jeez…one more hit and he'd be dead. Anyway, how do we get outta here?" Sora looked around, "Ah that door." He pointed to a slighty transparent ghostly door that appeared in the area.

The four of them flew over to the door, carrying the badly injured Riku. Sora tapped his Keyblade on the door and it opened. They went in and fell into the Ritual room where everyone had been anxiously waiting.

~*~*~*~

Riku was placed on the metal table in the middle of the room. He was lying on his back, body all bloody from the attacks.

Merlin began the exorcism. "May the evil spirit that possesses this innocent child be removed from his body, be gone! This is not your world!" While Merlin continued his part, everyone else was getting ready for the termination of Ansem's soul.

Aeris tied the lock of Tarzan's hair on to the Queen of Heart's Wand. The Heart Wand suddenly started to shine in Tidus' hand. Then Wakka and Cid took their bags of Deadly Nightshade and went over to pour the drug into the Gold Cup that Cloud was holding. The Gold Cup started glowing brightly. Yuffie walked over to Leon and poured the bottle of Pixie Dust into the Magic Lamp. The Magic Lamp also began to sparkle, like the other objects, in Leon's hands. Then Cloud took the Gold Cup, Leon took the Magic Lamp, and Tidus took the Heart Wand and they formed a triangle around Selphie, who carried the Trident Fossil. Finally, Aeris, Yuffie, Wakka, and Cid formed a wide square around Tidus, Cloud, and Leon.

Merlin was now done with the exorcism and Ansem's soul violently flew out of Riku's body, causing Riku to jump up a foot in the air and fall down hard on the table.

The eight Final Fantasy characters began chanting the spell of Eradication in unity, "May this unsettled spirit go back to where it belongs down below…Feel the power, so strong, let it burn, let it flow…"

Ansem's spirit shrieked in horror, "You will NOT stop me!" He then flew inside of Merlin.

Merlin's eyes began glowing red. The wizard tried to fight Ansem back—undergoing an internal struggle within him. "Everyone continue the Eradication. I will die, but I've lived my life, I have no regrets." Merlin's voice suddenly warped into and evil tone, "I will DESTROY EVERYTHING!!"

Aeris' eyes opened wide. "Guys, I have an idea. We can save Merlin, but we have to keep doing the spell. Keep going, _now!"_

They resumed the incantation. "May this unsettled spirit go back to where it belongs down below…Feel the power, so strong, let it burn, let it flow…" Tidus walked to Leon and stuck the Heart Wand into the Magic Lamp. Cloud went to Selphie and she stuck the Fossil into the Gold Cup. The items glowed stronger—emitting such an incredible powerful force of energy. Leon and Cloud had to stuggle to keep holding the objects. They kept chanting.

Ansem and Merlin were fighting each other, mentally, for control.

"It's not working, guys!" Kairi's face fell in shock.

Sora nodded. "You're right, Kairi. Maybe we have to weaken Merlin before Ansem takes full control of his body."

Donald disagreed. "Then he'll go inside one of us and it'll be a never-ending cycle!" The white duck quacked.

"What if the spell works right when his soul is out of Merlin's body? Then he'll vanish." Goofy commented.

"Well we'll just have to hope it works! Let's give it a shot, people!" Sora ran over to Merlin and thrust his Keyblade into the possessed old man.

Kairi, Goofy and Donald started beating the poor guy also. The others kept chanting. Right then, Ansem's spirit flew out of Merlin, who was severely injured by all the extreme blows he'd just taken. Then Leon made his move by dumping the Magic Lamp into Cloud's Gold Cup.

Ansem felt attracted by the power in Cloud's hand, so he was about to go inside of Cloud. The Gold Cup started glowing on and off. It flew out of Cloud's grip and over Ansem's head. Then the room glowed white, blinding everybody so that it was impossible to see what was going on.

~*~*~*~

Everyone started waking up one by one. They had all been knocked out by the explosion of Deadly Nightshade…Ansem was no where in sight.

Aeris quickly got up and cast a cure spell on Merlin and Riku.

Riku's body was healed and had been returned to normal. Riku looked like Riku. He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings with a confused expression. "Where am I? What's going on?"

Yuffie got up and sat down on the metal table next to Riku. "It's a long story, kid. I'll tell ya later, 'kay?" Yuffie smiled and winked at him. Riku blushed. It's the first time he'd ever met a ninja girl…

Merlin got up and sighed. "I thought I was a goner…thanks Aeris."

Aeris smiled at Merlin. "No problem. Do you think that we would have just let you die? It's thanks to you that the Universe is still here."

Merlin shook his head. "No, my dear, it's thanks to all of _you. This was the fault of mine to begin with…My deepest apologies, everyone."_

Sora turned to face Kairi. "That was really brave of you back there…when you were face-to-face with Riku. You're amazing."

Kairi blushed pink. "Uhh…it was no big deal…"  
  


"But it _was_," Sora insisted.

"Okay, if you say so. And Sora? You're amazing, too," Kairi replied, which caused Sora to grin sheepishly.

Tidus sighed in relief. "Thank god it's over…I guess we've gotta go return some of these objects? Like the Heart Wand and the Magic Lamp."

Wakka grinned at Tidus and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Hey man, let's go return the Magic Lamp so we can go check out the hotties in Agrabah."

Tidus grinned stupidly. "I'm with ya _there, buddy."_

~*~*~*~

TBC – Wow. Was that cool, or what? Well I had a great time writing this fic (I hope you all had a great time reading it) but there's a few more loose ends I have to tie up in the next chapter, which will be the last. Selphie's going to get some pictures developed, and the Queen of Hearts had some unexpected news…so stick around! Reviews would be appreciated as always. =)


	19. Happily Ever After

A/N:  Here's the last chapter, folks! Hope you all enjoyed the story! This is a very funny/sweet ending here. ^_^

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 19 – Happily Ever After**

In the end, Ansem was defeated and gone. The universe was safe. The World Transporters became increasingly popular; people who thirsted for adventure to new worlds loved using them. Speaking of adventure lovers, Riku had set off on his own adventure…with his new side-kick, everybody's favorite ninja, Yuffie, of course. They were in the Final Fantasy world and were on a mission together to save it.

~*~*~*~

As for the other Final Fantasy characters…well, Cid decided to keep working in Traverse Town; he's a little sick of adventuring at the moment. And Leon and Selphie decided to give him a little present…

A tiny box arrived at the door to Cid's house. Cid opened the door after somebody had knocked on it, and bent down to pick up the package. Little did he know, two certain characters had just entered his house through the back door.

"I wonder what _this_ could be…if it's a box of cigars, I'll be in heaven." Cid proceeded to unwrap and open the box. He looked through at what was inside and his face fell and he turned beet red. You could swear that smoke was coming out of his ears. Without wasting another second he began cursing out loud in rage.

Suddenly Leon and Selphie jumped out from behind the wall. Selphie had a camera and started taking pictures of Cid's angry face.

Leon laughed. "Hey old man. Like the pictures? You and your red boyfriend from under the sea seemed to be having a good time together, so Selphie and I thought that you wouldn't mind keeping those memories alive."

"Why you little—ARGGHH!" Cid screamed and started chasing after Leon and Selphie, and threatened to kill them. "How many people know about this?" Cid yelled in rage.

Selphie giggled as she ran around the house. "Oh! Only everybody who reads the Kingdom Hearts newspaper! Haha!"

Leon and Selphie made a run for it outside, before Cid could smack them. "Grr…I'll get them later…I need a smoke." The old man lit up a cigar and smoked the rest of the night away.

~*~*~*~

Aeris and Cloud were having a picnic outside in their world. Cloud sighed in content. "Ahh…it's good to be back home."

Aeris smiled. "You said it! Riku and Yuffie seem to be getting along pretty nicely. Almost the same way we were when we first met." Aeris giggled and started to look through her bag. "Oh hey! There's something weird in my bag…" She picked up the strange object and examined it. "Oh…my god. Hahaha! Cloud! It looks like this is a present for _you!" She handed Cloud the "gift"._

"What the--" Cloud looked it over. It was a tiny leopard skin loin cloth. There was a note taped on it that read: 'To: Cloud, From: Tarzan and Jane'.

Cloud's face burned red as fire. "Wha? Um…Aeris, is this your idea of a joke?" He asked as he glanced at the brunette in suspicion.

Aeris shook her head. "Hey! Don't look at me. I had no idea that they put that in there…So…" A sly grin spread across her pretty face, "Are you going to wear it for me tonight? Hmm?"

At that moment Cloud could feel his pants getting tighter. "You bet." He leaned in closer to her and they shared their first kiss under the oak tree.

~*~*~*~

Tidus and Wakka were chilling out in Agrabah after they returned the lamp. People everywhere actually thought of the whole group as heroes. But none of the team enjoyed all the attention as much as these two dudes who were currently getting pampered by the Arabian ladies.

~*~*~*~

Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy decided to go to Wonderland together to return the Heart Wand to the Queen. As the team walked through the Transporter, they were greeted by a _very_ pre-occupied and worried looking Cheshire Cat. "Oh, oh dear! Thank _goodness you're all here! The Queen! She's furious! I don't know what to do."_

Sora sighed. "Look, we have her stupid wand right here. We've just come to return it."

The Cat shook his purple, furry head. "N-n-no! She doesn't care about the dumb wand! It's just that, that--"

Donald shoved the trembling Cat aside. "Alright everybody, let's do what we came here to do. King Mickey is expecting me back anytime now, so let's get this over with." The four of them entered the Bizarre Room, drank the potion, shrunk, and went to the Queen's court.

The Queen was outraged. She was screaming like a lunatic. Her card servants were nowhere in sight.

Kairi bravely approached her. "Here, your Majesty. Take your Heart Wand."

The Queen snatched her wand from Kairi and then she started crying. "This can't be…I'm _pregnant! WAAH-WAAHAHA!"_

Goofy hid behind a rose bush. "Oh, gawrsh…could _I_ be the father?"

Sora realized the situation. "Goofy, don't tell me that you and…_her_, actually…" Sora approached Goofy, who was on the floor crying his eyes out.

"I was high—_she_ was high. It all happened so fast…" Goofy sniffled.

The Cheshire Cat suddenly appeared in front of them.

Sora's eyes widened. "Hold on. _You did it with the Queen too, and who knows how many others have…done it with her…So Goofy you might not be the father after all. Chill out, dude."_

At that, the Cat's eyes bulged. "I am the only one who had intimate relations with the Queen. What are you all talking about?"

Sora grinned innocently at the crazed Cat. "Oh, _nothing_. Since you're the father of her unborn kids and all, you should really do the right thing…How would you like to be the King of Hearts?"

"King? Hmm…it does have a nice ring to it." The Cheshire Cat went back to the Queen who was rocking back-and-forth on the floor. Surprisingly she let him hug her.

"My sweet Queen. We're going to have a family together. Isn't that wonderful?" The Cat purred into her fat ear.

The Queen moved her vicious face _really close to his. He grinned from ear-to-ear._

SMACK! She smacked him up so hard, he flew about a mile into the sky—who _knows where he landed…_

~*~*~*~

About a year later…

The biggest event since the Union of the Universe was about to take place. Merlin and the Fairy Godmother were getting married. The two greatest magicians in all the land were about to be wed. It was a huge event.

Everybody came to their wedding. Sora and Kairi were in the front row.

The Queen of Hearts carried her twins in a stroller, which both had features similar to that of her _husbands'_—the Cheshire Cat… (They must've gotten married after having another "tea party"…) The Cat was there also, next to his _wife…_

The entire Final Fantasy crew was present; Yuffie and Riku were holding hands… (Don't ask…)

Donald, Goofy and Mickey were also there, of course, since the wedding was taking place in the gigantic chapel located in _their world…_

Tarzan and Jane were there, as well as Sally, Jack, and Dr. Finklestein, Aladdin and Jasmine, Hercules and the half-goat dude, Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle, Beauty and the Beast and the rest of the Princesses of Heart, Pinochio and Geppeto, the 101 Dalmations and surprisingly Ariel, Sebastian, Flounder and King Triton were even there swimming in huge underwater aquarium tanks.

The ceremony was underway. When the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride," Tinkerbelle flew repeatedly in circles around the kissing newlywed couple, leaving a trail of sparkly dust as she did so. Everyone cheered and confetti and glitter were thrown.

Cid was standing near the aquarium tanks. Suddenly something tapped on the glass, causing him to look into the aquarium. Sebastian grinned and winked suggestively through the tank at him. Cid's eyes bulged in horror.

It was time for the Fairy Godmother to throw the bouquet. She turned around and threw it behind her.

Guess who caught it? Aeris, the flower lover.

When Merlin threw the lace thing that was on the Godmother's leg, guess who caught it? None other than Cloud.

Everyone cheered for Cloud and Aeris. Tarzan and Jane cheered the loudest.

Then everyone went to the reception, which took place in a grand ballroom-like room, and the party began. First, everyone ate dinner and enjoyed each other's company; then it was time to dance. Everyone coupled off with their partners and began dancing. It was a slow, romantic song. Sora and Kairi were in the middle of the dance floor all dressed-up and pretty…they'd been together for about a year now.

Sora leaned his head against the side of Kairi's, and whispered into her ear as they danced, "I love you. I'll always love you…"

Kairi pulled back just enough to stare into his big, blue shiny eyes. "I love you too, Sora."

Their faces moved closer until their lips met, and suddenly the Universe seemed no larger than their own two bodies.

~*~*~*~

***THE END*******

_~Sweet Dreams~_


End file.
